Normally, a snow tiller for preparing ski slopes is able to be drawn in a travelling direction along the ski slope, and comprises a supporting structure; and a shaft which is able to be rotated with respect to the supporting structure about an axis crosswise to the travelling direction, and is fitted with tools, each extending crosswise to the shaft axis.
Certain large snow tillers have the drawback of failing to adapt to the contour of uneven snow surfaces. To eliminate this drawback, large articulated tillers have been devised, which are divided into sectors, each with a supporting structure and a respective shaft. The supporting structures are connected by hinges with axes substantially parallel to the travelling direction, and the shafts are powered by respective motors connected to respective ends of the shafts.
In actual use, articulated tillers of the type described above are unable to work the part of the snow surface in the gap between the two supporting structures, thus resulting in relatively poor grooming of the ski slope.
European Patent Document EP 0 287 897 discloses a flexible rotary snow tiller.